Among the Traitors
by Epic.Anime.77
Summary: I don't like it. This cruel world where if you fail to lie, you won't survive. And if you let anyone discover who you are, you won't survive either. That is the universal truth of this pitiful world. But I want to escape it. I want to deny its right. OC
1. The Only Truth is Lies

Alright, this is my second fanfic and I have to say, this one is a little different.

Feel free to check them both out and don't forget to review, especially on this one because I need to know what you guys think of the concept.

Anyways, constructive criticism is highly appreciated and any questions or comments will be answered. Thanks!

(Full summaries for both my stories are on my profile. Check 'em out if you want to know)

Disclaimer: (Please remember this because I don't like rewriting it over and over again so just apply it to the following chapters) I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Do you accept this mission?"

I swallowed hard. From the sound of it, this mission was exceptionally dangerous but somehow, Tsunade seemed to have faith in my abilities. I, on the other hand, didn't.

"Well, Katria?" Her tone was impatient but concerned.

I drew a shaky breath. It wasn't like me to be afraid. After all, ninja aren't supposed to show fear, especially not in the battlefield. But what bothered me was the fact that I was nothing more than a Chunin. I was nothing special. You could even say I was average. I had long brown wavy hair, hollow grey eyes, and a look that could frighten even me. But nobody would think twice for me.

I sighed. Tsunade was eyeing me closely. I knew Tsunade was reluctant to offer this mission to me and I'd be a fool not to take it. Well actually, I'd be a fool either way but I'd rather be a fool for loyalty than just a fool.

This mission was, to me, absurd and nothing but a death trap. It came with unfortunate timing seeing as how most of the Jonin and ANBU were gone on missions. This just left the Chunin ninja and lower. However, this mission was within my abilities, believe it or not, I was quite talented in this field. So of course my answer must be…

"Yes, my lady." Tsunade looked me over sternly.

"Very well, the descriptions of your targets are within this scroll," she instructed as she handed me a scroll, "and prepare yourself well; you leave tomorrow morning."

Hesitantly, I nodded and turned towards the door. As I left, I heard Tsunade's last advice.

"Best find a way to say your 'goodbyes' now, then have them hate you later."

I closed the door behind. Even I knew the last part was inevitable. Outside, the air was bitter but relaxing. _I need a breath, _I decided and began the long walk to the only place I felt free.

I sighed as I pulled out the scroll. Just by looking at it, I could tell it had been opened and closed many times, probably Tsunade's doing. For this mission, she must have figured I had the best percentage to succeed. But even that, is probably little.

Carefully, I unrolled the scroll and skimmed its contents as I walked. It only took me a few minutes but I summarized the information in the scroll. In other words, I had just signed my death wish.

Nearing my destination, I rolled the scroll back up and put it away. I didn't want to enter this sacred place without clearing my head. I took a few deep breaths before entering the graveyard. I remembered a saying my mother used to say to me.

"Don't unleash worries upon your sanity," I quoted.

My mother couldn't have been more right. This place is my sanity.

Feeling the wind flutter against my back, I surveyed the graveyard for anyone's presence. Nothing. It wasn't unusual. No one liked to hang around graves because the only salvation they'd achieved would be lost among their memories. I was an exception. Memories are the only thing I need to satisfy my sanity.

I made my way over countless gravestones, to a certain stone slab where my mother rested beneath. As always, I would pray for her. The stone may've looked eerie but the message was clear as day.

"June Karilyn: The true protector of this world."

I smiled faintly before sitting down next to 'her.' The message was so true in so many ways. I rest my head against the cool stone and allowed my weight to be supported by her. I was unusually calm here. This was the place where when I spoke, everyone but no one listened.

"What do you think?" I asked. Even I could hear the worried tone I'd used.

"It's too dangerous isn't it?"

No answer. I didn't expect one because I already knew the answer. _Yes it is. _I sighed. I was right in a sense. My mission involved becoming a missing nin. That meant betraying everyone I had ever cared about. And then, I was to find a way into the Akatsuki. That was the problem. I was far below their rank, but some say it is because I don't take the exams. Either way, eliminating them form the inside out would be more difficult than I had imagined. And the way I would do it, I would kill with words.

"Dearest mother, do you hate me?" My voice was soft and laced with self-pity.

Silence, but I didn't care.

"No, I suppose you already do. But now everyone else will hate me just as much as I do. They will brand me a traitor. They will turn against me. And eventually, I will be forced to turn against them. I…I'm not sure I could handle it."

Tears began streaming down my face, but I pressed on. I needed to hear this. I needed to say this.

"What would become of me? A failure, that's what it is. I've already failed you and now I'm on the way to failing myself. I always lose don't I?" Somehow, I managed a slight smile in spite of myself.

I looked up towards the sky. It seemed so carefree but everyone knew better. I was addressing the world now.

"How cruel and wicked this world has become. A world full of deceit and treachery, it's a wonder how we all survive here."

Silence again. I hear nothing but the whistles of wind racing through the trees.

"I suppose it is true then. The only survivors are liars." I paused. I was afraid to touch this subject again but for my sanity, something drove me on.

'When you heard your name from the lips of someone you loved, did you hate this world? Did you curse the very rules of which this world survives by?"

The tears came again. The question I have asked numerous times, but never once received an answer, escaped my lips.

"Did you hate me for saying your name?"

It was silent. I had no hopes of ever getting an answer. Not anymore. My voice dropped to a choked whisper as I looked away in tears.

"You know, I've regretted that day ever since. I understand if you can never forgive my foolishness for foolish ninja are the worst type of ninja. Even I would not forgive myself."

Tears rolled down my cheeks in desperation to escape. Nothing could stop my sobs. There never was anyone who could. I had lost her a long time ago.

After a while of watching the skies change colours, I regained control of myself.

"Katria," my voice came out a hoarse whisper, "No, that is incorrect. That is only a figure of someone I can only wish to be, someone who wasn't me." My face was wet with tears again. "Anyone else, please," I pleaded, "Just not Shianna Moonstone, the girl who killed her own mother."

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve but they wouldn't stop. _But that's all I'll ever be. _Gradually, I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I still had a mission to do. And if it leads me to death, then I will welcome it with open arms. I am a ninja after all.

Walking away from the tombstone, I began talking to myself again, but as I leave, I lock away the memories associated with this place.

"If only I had known, no, if only I understood." I paused in mid-thought and let out a dry laugh. "It's funny how the one thing I hate in the forsaken world will be the one thing to ensure my survival." I continued walking.

"If only I had known," I whispered to myself, "The ultimate curse, but unfortunate truth of this world."

"Names can kill."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Is the concept a little too weird? I hope not but tell me how it is and I could clear up any confusion for you guys.

I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter but, hey, it's the beginning.

Next chapter will be the encounter with the Akatsuki so stay tuned for more updates!


	2. The Pure Darkness of Shadows

Hello! I would like to thank those that reviewed and trust me, it meant a lot to me. So thank you guys for that!

Now, this chapter may be a little confusing but at the end, I'll explain it if you don't get it.

Anyways, read, review, please!

* * *

The air is bitter, the leaves fading to a distinct shade of brown. My breath came out in pale fog. I shiver and rub my palms together for meager warmth. A single tear is shed as I turn my back on everything I've come to know. Today, I become something that is no longer me.

The dirt was hard, almost frozen beneath my feet. The forest was silent, not even I dared disrupt its peace. The trees swayed blissfully in the breeze as if giving their blessings. I mentally laughed at their antics.

Never did I deserve to be blessed.

I spent endless nights sleeping beneath the stars as the cold gradually set in. Not once did I wonder where I as going. Not once did it matter to me.

On the fifth day after my solemn departure, I noticed the mood of the forest felt off. The trees no longer swayed with a purpose. I continued walking anyway.

It didn't take me long to sense them. Their charka levels were unusually high. There were only two that I felt as I drew closer with every step. I don't know what drove me on. Desperation, hope, loneliness? I would never know.

I didn't bother hiding my presence. They were sure to have noticed me long before I had sensed them.

A few steps more and a few trees more. I saw them. Dressed in signature black and red robes, I felt their lazy gazes rest on me. I was hesitant as I returned their stares.

I could see nothing in their eyes. They hid their emotions well. But not I. I knew what they were seeing in my dead eyes. Something for worse than nothing. Something that should be dead, but remains alive as punishment. Yes, this is me.

"Might I ask just who the hell are you?" The red headed one spoke first.

I almost said it right then. After all, I was already condemned to Hell. Why not make it quicker?

But instead, an unfamiliar but all the same, fear choked the voice out of me. It didn't faze me. Fear was all I was anymore.

The other one, the blond one, began to speak.

"Are you deaf, hm?"

Still, I did not answer. I felt no need to. I was compelled to end my sufferings yet I couldn't. Not yet.

The red head scoffed in annoyance but more so of boredom.

"Just finish her off and let's go."

The blond one sighed and casually pulled out multiple kunai. My eyes widened at the sight of those; heartless murderers on their own. It then dawned on me that I should run, that I should save my pathetic self.

I smiled pitifully, despite the situation I was in. The blond one narrowed his eyes at me. I knew he had misunderstood my actions and I made no move to correct him. He thought I was mocking him. But if he knew me, he would know there's no point in mocking someone for cheap entertainment. It's pathetic really.

It seemed the red head was growing impatient with the lack of action.

"Don't keep us waiting," was all he said as his figure swiftly leaped through the trees at an alarming speed.

One thing I knew for sure; I was alone with a criminal.

The blond one sighed in exasperation.

"It's so simple to answer us, hm. It would make things so much easier."

I merely blinked. Unfortunately, I underestimated him. I felt the sharp tip of metal pressed firmly against my throat.

"Ready to talk now, hm?" His voice was toying with me. I bitterly resented it.

I remained silent though, I didn't intend to break my promises.

Hearing nothing from me, he angrily pressed the kunai more forcefully into my neck. Blood trickled from the minor wound. I inhaled a sharp breath and winced. More blood flowed.

"How about now?" There was no resisting it anymore. I didn't want to anyways.

I gave in to it, my mouth opening to release a paralyzing scream. Immediately, I felt the blond one stiffen as he released the kunai. Weakly, I dropped to my knees and gasped for breath. I spared a glance to my adversary and I noticed he was far worse than I.

I never knew what it was like. I was already afraid of the fear it brought to my victims. I watched in mute silence as the blond one tried to block the sound from his ears. I pitied him. This was the most undesired torture ever created and I was the unfortunate one to wield it. Once the sound gets in, it never gets out.

That is why I'm feared, even among my friends, my family, and my village. They give me names. Banshee, Death's Shadow. They spread stories about me, rumors born from their fears of me. I know they despised me.

I turned my attention back to the scene unfolding before me. The blond one lay on his side, an expression of absolute fear etched into his features. He was so still, one may have mistaken him for the dead if they were not watching his eyes.

I watched his panicked eyes widen, not because of me, I knew what he was seeing. And I knew it was pointless to fight he unknown. It was better to just accept it.

It didn't take long for his eyes to relax and his trembling to cease. He had given up. One word escaped from his lips. I knew that was the last word he would ever speak. His name.

"Deidara."

I knew this was coming. This was a world where your death comes with your name, should it ever be spoken aloud. That is the rule we are forced to oblige by.

I pitied the man. I wanted to end his sufferings as well as my own. But sadly, I wasn't strong enough to do both.

"Deidara," I repeated his words, my stomach felt queasy like it always did when I add a new name to my death list.

I knelt by his body and checked him over. His heartbeat was racing and his breathing was irregular. And suddenly, it just stopped.

No pulse. No heartbeat. He was dead.

And I had killed him.

This did not faze me in the slightest. It was the ultimate rule of the shinobi world. That is why I pity this world and all who live in it.

Bringing my lips to his ear, I granted him the answer to his question he fought so hard to know.

"Purity Shadows." My name.

I stood up and walked away.

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad? Confusing? Let me clear it up for you.

First, this is done in the point of view of another person named Purity Shadows.

And yes, the rule of this world is that by saying a person's name out loud, they will die. (It's sorta like Death Note but you don't need a notebook to do it. And if it's too much like Death Note, then I don't own that either.)

I'll switch back to Shianna next chapter and for the rest of the story, they would probably alternate POV's.

Anyways, Review please!


	3. The Blind Light

So sorry for the long wait! I've just been really busy and I was watching the Olympic Ceremony yesterday! (Yes I know it was kinda sad but it's not our fault)

I made the point of views Shianna and Purity's so you can see what's happening with both of them. It'll probably stay this way unless I change it.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Shianna**

The sound of death spread fast. Or so I've heard. The moment before I left Konoha for good, I noticed Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, racing towards me. Now I thought that was my grand moment where my betrayal began, but Shizune left me with some rather disturbing news to think about.

There was a reported death in the Akatsuki by an unknown killer.

This enticed my interest. I soon found myself craving more information on the suddenness of such an attack. This was, I noticed, the reason I seemed to have added an extra bounce to my step as I traveled solely on these abandoned trails. Out here, I forged my own paths through the trees or below them. But one thing was clear.

I am officially alone.

The trees overhead were dark and gloomy. I couldn't see the skies from my view but I guessed them to be grim as well. The silence of the forest added to the eerie effect the trees produced.

I trudged on anyways, my footsteps barely making a sound as I sighed in exhaustion. My shoulders ached from the weight, though lessened, from my bag. I hadn't been sleeping well either, seeing as how nightmares seemed to crawl their way to me at night.

Against my better judgment, I decided to rest in preparation for the still longer journey ahead of me. Carelessly, I leaned against a large oak tree for support as I satisfied my hunger. _Oh why did I even take this mission?_ It proved nothing but an annoyance to me but I guess someone had to do it.

I gave an agitated sigh. To calm myself down, I let my eyes close and listened to the silent sounds of the forest. The forest was large and mainly silent. Concentrating harder, I detected a soft padding in the not-so-far distance. My eyes shot open in alarm. I recognized those sounds as muffled footsteps. They were shinobi, two by the sounds of it. I sighed.

"Could this day get any worse?" I muttered under my breath.

Cautiously, I rose and slung my bag over my shoulder. Pushing chakra to my feet, I leapt into the shelter of the overhanging branches and leaves. Gradually, the footsteps grew closer and I could tell they were coming from the opposite side of the forest. I cursed silently. _Why now? How am I going to find 'them' if I get injured? Not to mention my lack of time and supplies._

I listened harder, straining my ears in attempt to gauge my opponents. There wasn't much I could tell except that they were close. I held my breath as the two shinobi came within my unstrained earshot. It surprised me to hear their movements cease.

My pulse quickened. _Had they sensed me?_ I didn't dare move in fear of being detected but I needed to confirm my suspicions.

"You might as well come out," a husky voice called.

I released my breath in a sigh and put up my guard. _I guess they have._ I jumped down from the branch I perched on and landed gracefully in front of the two ninja. I eyed them suspiciously and soon found myself smirking.

_Well what do you know…_

_

* * *

_

**Purity**

The trees flew by me in a blur as I dodged their branches with ease. My muscles screamed 'fire' but I did not slow. Any hesitation and the red head would catch me in a heartbeat.

_But isn't this what you wanted? _I stopped funning. I closed my eyes in deep thought while I caught my breath. _Isn't what you want to finally let this horrid life go? _I pondered this for a moment.

None too soon, I heard the faint sound of a pursuer flitting through the trees and that made up my mind.

"Not like this," I murmured to myself as I took off running again.

I didn't know where I was headed or how I would shake my chaser. I only knew what I wanted but not how to get it.

As I neared a shallow riverbank, I almost collapsed in exhaustion. I've never run so hard before and it shocked me to hear my pursuer still on my tail. Strangely enough, it didn't bother me.

My fragile body shook as I gasped for breath and my pale reflection stared back at me. My features still looked disturbed in the distorted waters. It was ironic to see the same mask I'd come to know for years as myself. There was no fear, not even on the day I know I will meet my end.

As if to mock me, a frigid breeze blew my ebony hair about my face causing my reflection to look nothing short of a demon. I frowned in disgust as I angrily swiped at the water. That wasn't me.

At least, not yet.

As I stood up and brushed my clothes free of dirt, I stiffened when I felt a presence behind me. My eyes grew wide with fear, so much that my voice seemed frozen. A skilled ninja would've sensed him; they wouldn't have been so careless. But no, I was useless trash. I couldn't stop the tremors erupting from my body as his cool breath graced my ear.

"Game over."

* * *

How was it? Is it a little too obvious? Questions/Comments? Please review and I will happily oblige!


End file.
